Si-Hee's story (Siwan-Kwanghee)
by bubbblepop
Summary: Siwan dan Kwanghee bertemu secara tak sengaja di sebuah atm, dan setelah itu keduanya sama-sama menyimpan rasa suka...


Cast: Kwanghee (ZE:A) & Siwan (ZE:A)

Disclaimer: cast semuanya milik Tuhan, keluarga masing2, dan star empire

Warning: alur kecepetan, typo(s), gaje

Length: one shoot

_Fanfic ZE:A pertama saya. Mian, cuma ada Kwanghee & Siwan aja, gak bisa bawa member ZE:A lainnya, karena walaupun saya suka lagu-lagunya ZE:A saya cuma tau mereka berdua aja, itupun dari WGM & Running man._

_._

_._

_._

Hujan kembali turun, kali ini lebih deras dari hujan sebelumnya, membuat seorang namja bernama Hwang Kwanghee yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ATM – tempatnya berlindung dari hujan sebelumnya – terpaksa harus masuk lagi ke ruangan kecil itu.

Saat Kwanghee masih berdiam diri di dalam ruang ATM menunggu hujan reda, seseorang membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"YaK! Lama sekali? Sedang apa kau sebenarnya? Memangnya berapa banyak uang yang kau ambi? Sudah hampir satu jam aku menunggu," omel namja tampan yang membuka pintu ATM walaupun ia tau masih ada orang di dalamnya.

Kwanghee jadi salah tingkah karena ketahuan menyalahgunakan ruangan itu untuk berteduh. "Mian, aku berteduh disini," ucapnya sambil nyengir dan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Namja itu seakan mau pingsan mendengar jawaban polos Kwanghee. "Aku menunggu satu jam disini, dan ternyata kau hanya berteduh?"

Kwanghee hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Ya sudah sana keluar, aku mau menggunakannya," usir namja itu.

Dengan terpaksa Kwanghee keluar dan berteduh di bawah payung pelangi milik namja itu yang ditinggal di depan pintu begitu saja oleh pemiliknya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian namja itu keluar dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat, merebut begitu saja payung pelanginya dari tangan Kwanghee.

.

.

.

Kwanghee memandangi sebuah kartu ATM di tangannya sambil terus berbaring di atas ranjangnya, kartu ATM bertuliskan nama IM SIWAN yang tadi tertinggal di mesin ATM. Sebenarnnya tadi Kwanghee sudah berteriak-teriak memanggil namja yang diyakininya bernama Im Siwan itu, memberitahukan bahwa kartu debitnya ketinggalan, namun suaranya tertutup suara hujan yang lebih telah mengguyur deras sekali sehingga namja itu tidak mendengar teriakan Kwanghee. Rencanya awalnya Kwanghee akan menyerahkan kartu debit itu ke pihak bank, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya, bukan karena mau menyalah gunakan kartu itu, tapi Kwanghee ingin mengembalikannya secara langsung kepada namja itu, secara tak disadarinya ia mulai tertarik dan ingin bertemu kembali dengan Siwan.

Dilihatnya sebuah smartphone putih yang tergeletak di nakas samping ranjangnya bergetar, menanadakan ada panggilan masuk. Tanpa mengubah posisinya Kwanghee meraih smartphone itu, menerima panggilan masuk dari kekasihnya, Sunhwa.

"Yeoboseyo…

"…."

"Sekarang?" Kwanghee tampak sedikit terkejut, ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menengok ke jendela yang langsung menghadap ke jalan raya. "Wait a minute…" Namja berambut cokelat itu langsung memutus teleponnya dan berlari keluar kamar setelah memastikan rambut dan wajahnya baik-baik saja melalui pantulan kaca di sebelah pintu.

Seorang yeoja cantik telah menunggunya di depan pagar.

Kwanghee tersenyum bahagia melihat kekasihnya. "Chagi, kenapa tak memberi tahuku kalau mau datang?"

Yeoja bernama Sunhwa itu hanya menatap Kwanghee dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna pink dengan motif bunga dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Kwanghee. "Mian, kita harus berpisah," ucapnya sebelum berlari meninggalkan Kwanghee yang masih kebingungan, tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ia membuka kotak itu, isinya adalah barang-barang pemberiannya kepada Sunhwa, gelang couple, cincin couple, kalung couple, baju couple, dan benda-benda couple lainnya, termasuk tusuk gigi couple; dan dibawah semua benda-benda couple yang telah dikeluarkan dan dilempar ke sembarang arah oleh namja imut tersebut ada sebuah undangan pernikahan. Dengan penasaran ia mengambil undangan berwarna emas itu, sesuai dugaan itu adalah undangan pernikahan Sunhwa dengan seseorang yang pernah Sunhwa sebut sebagai teman ayahnya. Dirasakannya seluruh tubuhnya melemas saat ini, tidak ada lagi kekuatan untuk tetap berdiri, hingga kini ia jatuh berlutut di atas rumput sambil terus memegang undangan pernikahan itu di tangannya.

.

.

.

Tibalah hari pernikahan Sunhwa, Kwanghee yang sudah bisa menerima kenyataan – ya karena namja ini memang tidak suka berlama-lama dalam kesedihan – memutuskan untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan mantan kekasihnya seorang diri, tidak seperti kebanyakan namja yang tidak mau menghadiri pesta pernikahan mantan kekasihnya atau hadir bersama yeoja yang dipamerkan sebagai kekasih baru.

Ia menegenakan kemeja berwarna putih, jas putih, celana kain panjang berwarna putih, serta sepatu kulit berwarna hitam. Sepertinya Kwanghee ingin menyaingi sang pengantin pria.

Setelah memastikan penampilannya sempurna ia segera melesat dengan sedan hitamnya menuju ke lokasi dilaksanakannya pesta.

"Sunhwa, selamat yaaa…. Segera punya anak yang banyak, semoga anak-anakmu nantinya ganteng-ganteng sepertiku," ucapnya asal-asalan membuat sang pengantin pria melotot mendengarnya, sementara Sunhwa yang tak tau harus menjawab apa hanya tersenyum sambil membalas jabatan tangan Kwanghee. "Sekali lagi selamat menempuh hidup baru," ucap Kwanghee sebelum meninggalkan kedua mempelai untuk mulai menikmati hidangan yang telah disediakan.

Setelah mengambil es krim secara tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang sehingga es krim di tangannya tertumpah mengotori jas hitam namja kurang beruntung tersebut.

"Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja," ucap Kwanghee panik sambil mengusap kotoran es krim di jas namja itu dengan sebuah tisu, namun bukan memberishkannya tisu itu justru meratakannya, membuat bagian yang terkena es krim semakin besar.

"Sudah, sudah, itu tidak membersihkan, tapi malah tambah mengotori," ucap namja itu sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kwanghee dari dadanya.

Kwanghee mendongak, menatap namja di depannya itu, wajahnya sangat familiar, ya, tidak salah lagi namja ini adalah Siwan.

"Im Siwan!" seru Kwanghee dengan wajah berbinar.

"Darimana kau tau namaku?" tanya Siwan bingung.

"Kau melupakanku?"

"Kau…"

"Kau tak mengingatku?"

"Aku ingat! Kau namja yang berteduh dalam ruang ATM waktu itu kan!" akhirnya Siwan bisa mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kwanghee.

"Yup! Betul sekali," jawab Kwanghee dengan gayanya yang khas.

"Kenapa setiap bertemu dirimu aku selalu sial?"

Kwanghee mengerutkan keningnya. "Jadi menurutmu aku pembawa sial?"

"Pertama kali bertemu denganmu aku harus menunggu satu jam di luar ATM, kemudian kartu ATM ku hilang setelah itu. Dan kali ini, kedua kalinya kau bertemu denganmu, jasku yang mahal ini harus terkena noda es krim," ucapnya sebal.

Kwanghee mempoutkan bibirnya, kemudian ia segera berucap setelah mengingat sesuatu, "oh ya, kartu debitmu tertinggal waktu itu, aku menemukannya!"

Namja yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Kwanghee itu terlihat sedikit senang sekarang. "Jinjja?"

Kwanghee mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Jadi sekarang kartu debitku ada di kamu? Cepat kembalikan padaku!"

Kwanghee menggeleng. "Aku tidak membawanya, tapi aku menyimpannya di rumah."

Wajah Siwan kembali meredup. "Lalu kapan kau akan mengembalikannya padaku? Eh, kau tak mengabiskan isinya kan?" tiba-tiba namja itu menjadi panik.

"Yak! Siapa yang berkepentingan, kenapa kau memarahiku?" Kwanghee terlihat tidak terima. "Kau seharusnya berterima kasih karena aku menemukannya, dan tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba untuk menggunakannya. Coba kalau kartu debitmu itu ditemukan oleh orang jahat, mungkin semua isinya sudah dikuras habis."

"Ne, mianhae," ucap namja itu melembut, tapi terlambat, Kwanghee sudah pergi menghilang begitu saja, tanpa jejak, seperti seorang (?) hantu.

.

.

.

TING TONG…. TING TONG….

Kwanghee lari tergopoh-gopoh dari arah dapur karena mendengar suara bel rumahnya, dengan masih memakai apron dan membawa spatula di tangan ia membukakan pintu untuk tamunya.

"Im Siwan!" serunya setelah melihat sosok namja tampan di balik pintu.

"Ne, Hwang Kwanghee-ssi, aku kesini untuk mengambil kartu debitku yang ada padamu," ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ah, tidak perlu formal begitu, tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan," ucap Kwanghee sambil berlari menaiki tangga, menuju ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Tak lama kemudian Kwanghee kembali dengan membawa sebuah kartu debit berwarna emas di tangannya. "Ini, masih utuh seperti saat aku menemukannya."

Siwan menerimanya dengan senang hati, "kamsahamnida," ucapnya sambil kembali membungkukkan badan yang segera dicegah oleh Kwanghee. "Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu…"

Siwan memasukkan kartunya yang telah lama 'menghilang' ke dalam dompetnya.

"Siwan," panggil Kwanghee membuat namja yang merasa dipanggil namanya itu mendongak ke arahnya. "Darimana kau tau namaku? Bukankah aku tidak pernah menyebutkan namaku?"

Namja tampan itu tersenyum. "Dari eommaku."

"Eommamu?"

Siwan mengangguk.

"Memangnya aku kenal eommamu? Atau eommamu adalah teman eommaku?"

Siwan menggeleng. "Bukan, ehm, bukan eomma kandungku, eomma baruku, eomma tiri sih tepatnya," jawabnya ragu.

"Tapi aku juga tidak kenal eommamu," jawab Kwanghee tanpa mempersilahkan tamunya duduk di sofa, jadi mereka masih saja berbicara sambil berdiri di belakang pintu.

"Yang waktu itu kau hadiri, waktu kau menabrakku dengan es krimmu, itu kan pernikahan appaku dengan eomma baruku."

Kwanghee terbelalak kaget. "Mwo? Sunhwa eomma tirimu?"

"Ya begitulah, aku tau kau mantan pacar eomma, ia cerita banyak tentangmu saat aku menceritakan tentang pertemuanku denganmu saat itu."

Suasana hening, tidak ada yang melanjutkan pembicaraan hingga akhirnya Siwan mendapat panggilan alam, "Ehm, Kwanghee-ssi, eh, Kwanghee, bolehkah aku menumpang ke toilet?"

Kwanghee menangguk sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu berwarna putih di sebelah dapur dengan spatula yang ada di tangannya. "Boleh, toiletnya disana."

Siwan berjalan menuju ke pintu yang ditunjuk oleh sang tuan rumah, sementara Kwanghee kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan acara masak-memasaknya, sama sekali tak terpikir olehnya untuk membuatkan minuman untuk tamunya.

GUBRAK!

Kwanghee terlonjak kaget karena suara yang berasal dari toilet tersebut. Ia segera menuju TKP untuk memastikan tamunya tidak merusak benda maupun perabotan mahal yang ada di dalam toiletnya. Pintu toilet masih terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang namja yang telah tergeletak dengan tidak elitnya di lantai. Kepalanya berada di lantai, dengan rambut yang penuh busa sabun, begitu pula dengan tubuhnya, sementara kaki kanannya berada di atas kloset, dan kaki kirinya berada di atas wastafel (bayangin sendiri lah gimana posisi Siwan sekarang).

"SIWAN!" teriak Kwanghee. "Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

Siwan nyengir kuda mendengar kata-kata Kwanghee. "Jelas-jelas aku jatuh, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau lantainya masih dipenuhi sabun?"

Kwanghee membantu Siwan berdiri. "Mian, aku juga lupa kalau aku belum selesai memberishkannya. Tadi aku sedang membersihkan toilet ini, belum sempat mengguyur air untuk menghilangkan busa sabunnya aku sudah merasa akan pingsan karena kelaparan, jadi aku tinggal untu masak dulu dan kau datang. Gomawo, Siwannie, kalau bukan karena kau aku pasti sudah lupa kalau aku belum selesai memberihkan toilet dan bisa saja nanti aku yang jatuh sepertimu," jawab Kwanghee panjang lebar.

Siwan menatap namja di hadapannya dengan kesal.

"Tenang saja, aku akan meminjamkan pakaianku padamu," ucap Kwanghee sambil berjalan meninggalkan Siwan yang masih penuh busa, beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali dengan setumpuk pakaian di tangannya. "Ini, kau pilih saja mana yang mau kau pakai, letakkan saja sisanya di sofa, aku mau melanjutkan masakku."

.

.

.

Karena Kwanghee sedang berbaik hati, maka Siwan diajaknya makan malam bersama dengannya. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang menikmati makan malam yang telah disediakan oleh sang tuan rumah.

"Kwanghee," panggil Siwan memecah keheningan.

Kwanghee mendongak sambil terus mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya.

"Eommaku akan kesini, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ucap Siwan sambil menutup smartphonenya dan meletakkannya di meja.

Kwanghee mengangguk sambil terus berkonsentrasi pada makannnya.

TING TONG…

Bel berbunyi, tanda tamu yang telah mereka tunggu telah tiba.

Kedua namja itu menuju ke pintu utama untuk membukakan pintu.

"Kwanghee oppa, kamsahamnida telah menolong anakku, juga telah meminjaminya pakaian dan memberinya makan malam," ucap Sunhwa begitu melihat Kwanghee.

"Hahahaha…" Kwanghee malah tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. "Apa kau ini Sunhwa? Kau seperti ahjumma sebelah rumah saja," ucap Kwanghee setelah berhasil menahan tawanya.

Siwan mempoutkan bibirnya. "Eomma, jangan lebay begitu, aku bukan anak kecil."

Sunhwa ikut tertawa melihat keduanya. "Aku benar-benar sudah berhasil berubah menjadi ahjumma ya, hahaha…"

Ketiganya kemudian duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Siwan kau kan sudah besar sekarang, tapi kau masih belum juga menemukan calon pendamping hidupmu, jadi appa meminta eomma untuk mencarikan seorang istri untukmu," uacp Sunhwa membuka pembicaraan.

Kwanghee hanya mematung. _"Ini kan urusan keluarga, kenapa ia membicarakannya disini?" _tanya Kwanghee dalam hati.

Siwan merasa tak senang dengan ucapan ibu tirinya yang cantik itu.

"Ehm, bagaimana kalau eomma menjodohkanmu dengan Kwanghee oppa?" tanya Sunhwa sambil memandangi kedua namja itu bergantian.

Wajah Siwan memerah, namun ia tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Kwanghee oppa, selama ini Siwan suka menceritakan dirimu, ia bilang walaupun kalian baru dua kali bertemu, namun ia sangat menyukaimu," ucap Sunhwa membuka rahasia besar Siwan, membuat anak tirinya itu salah tingkah.

"Aku kan namja, Siwan juga namja, bagaimana kita bisa menikah?" tanya Kwanghee yang masih kebingungan.

"Bisa lah, sekarang tahun 2013, dan sebentar lagi sudah tahun 2014, dunia sudah berubah," ucap Sunhwa sambil mengedipkan mata pada Siwan yang masih saja salah tingkah. "Bagimana?"

"Ehm, ne eomma, aku mau," jawab Siwan malu-malu.

Kini gantian wajah Kwanghee yang memerah, ia sebenarnya menyimpan rasa untuk Siwan, namun ia selalu menyangkalnya mengingat keduanya adalah seorang namja.

"Bagaimana, Kwanghee oppa? Kau mau menjadi menantuku?"

Dengan malu-malu Kwanghee mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kapan kami bisa menemui orang tuamu, oppa? Oh ya, mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku, eomma," ucap Sunhwa sambil menahan tawanya.

"Ne eomma," jawab Kwanghee. "Hahahaha… Aku akan menjadi menantu Sunhwa eomma!"

**END**

_Mian, keseluruhan ceritanya gaje, terutama endingnya…_


End file.
